


Spring Cotillion

by Lady_Saddlebred



Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Saddlebred/pseuds/Lady_Saddlebred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn's going out for the evening, but he'd rather be at home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cotillion

Title:           Spring Cotillion

 

Authors:     Lady Saddlebred ([cdelapin@yahoo.com](mailto:cdelapin@yahoo.com))

 

Archive:      Yes, please!

 

Category:    Qui/Obi, Alternate Reality, Romance

 

Rating:        R

  

Series:         Lessons They Never Taught Me

  

DISCLAIMER:  George Lucas owned everything, until he sold it to Disney. We own nothing, just playing in his playground.

 

Special thanks to Katbear and Merry Amelie, notre betas par excellence!

 

  Feedback:  please feed the hungry bunnies – on or off list is fine

Previous fics in series: all on AO3 website:  
Early Admission  
Lessons They Never Taught Me in School  
Lessons That Were Never on the Syllabus  
That Which Does Not Go to School  
Rainy Day Recess  
Of Popcorn and Pine Trees  
Fit to Print  
Daffodils  


 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Quinn walked slowly into the living room where Ben was reading on the couch, Bernini at his feet. Ben glanced up, then his eyes widened in appreciation. “* ** _Wow_** _*_ …”

 

 

Quinn smiled. “That’s a good thing, right?”

 

 

“Definitely. You look amazing.” Ben got up from the couch and walked around his lover, taking in every detail. “You were * ** _made_** _*_ to wear a tuxedo, love.” He reached out and plucked a miniscule thread off the lapel, then adjusted the bow tie. With a deep, warm kiss, he stepped back and took another assessing look. “Very nice, very nice, indeed. You and Adele will be the talk of the ball.”

 

 

“We’re only there as chaperones, Ben,” Quinn reminded him. “I sometimes wonder how I get talked into these things year after year.”

 

 

“Oh, bull. Don’t give me that ‘ _how do I get talked into these things_.’ You love having any excuse to get all dressed up in your Armani suits and squire Adele around, and * ** _she_** * loves coming out with something new and stylish, with you as her backdrop.” Ben grinned. “What’s she wearing?”

 

 

“Something just this side of indecent, knowing her,” Quinn replied, with a fond smile. “She does enjoy pushing the envelope. I’m sure she’ll be wearing the diamond bracelet we gave her for her birthday.”

 

 

“She could wear a barrel and still look like a million bucks. There’s not a girl on campus that can hold a candle to our Adele, God love her.”

 

 

“Too right, Ben. But are you quite sure you won’t change your mind and come? We could get you into a tux in very short order, and-”

 

 

“No, thanks!” Ben cried, horrified at the thought. “* ** _Not_** * my cup of tea. You two go enjoy yourselves. I plan to have a nice quiet evening with Bernie here,” he reached down to pet the dog, “programming your new laptop and listening to something other than classical music for a change. I might even order a pizza. Or maybe Chinese. And eat it in * ** _here_** _,*_ ” he teased, waiting for the explosion.

 

 

“* ** _Bernini_ ,***” Quinn corrected automatically. “And don’t you dare,” he warned sternly. “If I find even a trace of tomato sauce, or lo mein or anything else on that sofa-”

 

 

Ben laughed happily. “Okay, relax, Professor Fossil. I’m not suicidal enough to take a chance on ‘ _damaging_ ’ your precious antiques, even for a Papa John’s supreme. I just wanted to see if you were paying attention.” He paused, then added thoughtfully, “But I might find * ** _something_** * interesting to do until you come home…”

 

 

Quinn looked suspicious. “Such as?” He adjusted his cuffs and waited, one elegant eyebrow raised.

 

 

“Oh, I don’t know. A hot bubble bath, a bottle of chilled Pinot Noir, some candles, new Egyptian cotton sheets on the bed…” He glanced up at Quinn through seductively lowered eyelashes, gauging his reaction.

 

 

“Mmm, that sounds infinitely safer than takeout. But I may be rather late; these things go on for hours, you know.” Ben could hear the regret, even longing in the deep voice now.

 

 

“It can wait, love,” Ben soothed, stroking the sleeve of the tuxedo jacket. “Just think how nice it’ll be to come home to a massage with some of that warm musk oil you like, and we can sleep late tomorrow.” The hungry look on Quinn’s face and the slight shifting from one foot to the other spoke volumes. “But I * ** _do_** _*_ need to work on the computer. It’s not easy trying to program the thing and still keep it simple enough that even * ** _you_** _*_ can’t mess it up.”

 

 

Quinn winced. “Well, I shall leave you to your devices. I’m sure you’ll find more than enough to occupy yourself. I’ll have the cell phone with me if you need anything, but I imagine it’d be almost impossible to hear.”

 

 

Ben smiled. “At least you’re carrying it. Good job, old man. We’ll make a 21st century silk purse out of that Renaissance man sow’s ear yet.”

 

 

“Get stuffed.” Quinn grinned and turned to go.

 

 

“Oh, I plan to, love. Later tonight.”

 

 

_~end~_


End file.
